kaguraKyoTohru
by Melissa1991
Summary: this is a RP I turned into a fanfiction   Jordan is played by my boyfriend  Kagura by my sister and Tohru by me.   It's just a random day with the Sohmas


"Kagura-chan, I'm a bit worried about Kisa-chan... Rose called yesterday that Kisa became very quiet and withdrawn again..."

"omg...that's bad,do you know were kisa-chan is now?" Kagura Sohma answered.

"She's stays with Momiji, Rose couldn't make it yesterday because she got measles. Rose said that she doesn't talk to her mother anymore and to Haru-kun, Momiji-kun and Rose she says that she's fine. Hiro doesn't know anything either. What do we have to do?"

Jordan Kyo walks in and see's kagura and tohru. "hey what's going on?"

"Ohayo Kyo-kun, did you sleep well? We were talking about Kisa, she's becoming more quiet each day but pretends it's nothing. Her best friend Rose is worried"

"hmmm where is kisa now?" Jordan Kyo asked

"At Momiji-kun, her mother takes care of Rose who got measles yesterday. Rose thinks that she might be bullied again at school...Kyo-kun, you won't do anything crazy, right?"

Jordan Kyo cracks knuckles, and smiles- "nope just gonna make sure it ends, wanna come with me kagura?"

Kagura Sohma looks worried- "kyo...i think this is kinda...not good idea... "

"what?" Jordan Kyo asked "i just want to talk to her and make sure she's okay, if kids are bullying her again, I am gonna have hiro help me with her again, by keeping her classmates in check"

"Kyo-kun, Haru-kun said you'd beat them half to death...please stay right her and then we'll visit later. Oh why isn't Yuki here!" Tohru Misa-chan Honda panicked

"fine…" Jordan Kyo sighed.

"thank you, Kyo-kun!" Tohru Misa-chan Honda hugged his arm- "You are a great brother and I'm sure Kisa thinks so too but you have to keep your temper down..."

"grr but the damn kids treat her like crap, why shouldn't i get frustrated?" Jordan Kyo gritted his teeth

Kagura Sohma hugs his other arm- "kyo they're kids..you said it they are kids!"

"i know, i just cant stand that, it's just wrong how they treat her..." Jordan Kyo sighed

"Yes but Yuki always says that it's not good to use violence" Tohru Misa-chan Honda answered soft.

Jordan Kyo sighed deeply; "yeah well it's just not right"

"I know that" -Tohru Misa-chan Honda smiled and pats his hand- "come let's have breakfast. There's still some jam that Yuki help me made from the strawberries. You will eat with us too, right Kagura-chan?"

"alright, if Kagura will stay then let's eat" Jordan Kyo answered

"okay ^_^" ,Tohru Misa-chan Honda answered cheerful. "I gave Yuki some cooking lessons this week and most self made things we have here are made by him"

"egh? blegh..." Jordan Kyo reacted

"Kyo-kun! It doesn't taste that bad! Shigure-san even said that it was eatable". Tohru Misa-chan Honda reproached

"yeah but "he" made it..." Jordan Kyo protested

"Kyo-kun, Yuki is like your brother! now eat it! Tohru Misa-chan Honda answered and shoves a piece a toast with jam in his mouth- "

"mmff" -Jordan Kyo choked, then swallows- "ack you almost killed me!"

"Don't shout, Shigure-san returned late and is still asleep". Tohru Misa-chan Honda giggled. "Kyo-kun, when will you and Kagura-chan marry?" 

"cough, cough, cough..what?" Jordan Kyo choked hard in his food

Kagura Sohma is shocked- "w..what...?"

Tohru Misa-chan Honda pats her on the back offering a glass of water- "Are you okay now?"  
"I was wondering when you and Kagura-chan would marry? Yuki and I will wait until we finished college."

Jordan Kyo drinks some water before answering; "ahh thanks tohru, and i haven't thought about that…"

"You're welcome Kyo...nii-san... Well Yuki and I just know it's after college so I suppose a year or 3-4 but it would be great..a double wedding... ^_^ "

"with mister nezumi?, over my dead body!" Jordan Kyo shouted

"Why do you call Yuki like that! I love him! and can't you even do it for me who loves you like an older brother? It's not good to talk like that! "

"i'm sorry...i guess i can try my best to do this favor for you.." Jordan Kyo sighed

Tohru Misa-chan Honda beams up at Jordan Kyo and pecks him on the cheek-"thank you Kyo nii-san Do you and Kagura-chan want to have kids?"

Jordan Kyo "w-what? how should i know!"

Tohru Misa-chan Honda tears started to well up "You are so great with Kisa and I think every girl dreams of a family once..."

"...yeah you're right.." Jordan Kyo said after thinking a while

"It's easier for you and Kagura-chan to love...Whenever I hug Yuki he transforms though it doesn't happen at once...last time it was after 6 minutes that he transformed. Maybe the curse is weakening!"

"hmmm, I wonder if it depends on the intent behind the embrace, and yeah it's nice being able to hold her" Jordan Kyo admitted

"I guess so...Kyo nii, whenever you are deep in thoughts you look much like Yuki that you two could be brothers."  
"Kagura-chan, wouldn't it be great if they were like brothers?"

"it sure will tohru-chan," Kagura Sohma smiles

"e-eh you say that as if its gonna happen kagura..." Jordan Kyo reacted

"u..um...i mean...it would have been nice if you two were brothers...even though it won't happen..." Kagura Sohma blushes

Tohru Misa-chan Honda beams at both of you "It's so good to have you both here, if only Yuki were here too then we'd be complete."  
"Kagura-chan, what do you think of kids?"

"wait so kagura, you do want to be married?" Jordan Kyo asked

"i...i don't know..." Kagura Sohma got red as a tomato

"Kagura-chan, are you okay? You're so red! She opens the windows better now?  
What do you don't know?" Tohru Misa-chan Honda asked

"Are you okay Kagura? you look overwhelmed" Jordan Kyo inquired concerned

"y..yes i'm just fine..." Kagura Sohma answered still red

Jordan Kyo walked up to her and gives her a hug "it's okay just try to cam down a little"

Kagura Sohma hugs him back and smiles - "ok i'm fine now,thanks"

"mhmm" Jordan Kyo smiles

"Kagura-chan, You're not getting sick, right?" Tohru Misa-chan Honda asked

"i'm just fine tohru-chan!" Kagura Sohma smiles

"I say crazy things and make you feel bad; gomenasai Kagura giri no oneesan" – Tohru Misa-Chan Honda looks guilty at Kagura tears in her eyes-

"it's ok tohru-chan,it's really ok..." Kagura Sohma answered

"okay ^_^ will you stay the whole day here? We could visit later and see how Kisa is doing" Tohru Misa-chan Honda talked cheerful.

"sure that would be great ^^" Kagura Sohma smiled

"we could also go shopping then Kyo nii can approve and disaprove our dresses. I need some undercloths and it's kinda difficult to do that with Yuki" -Tohru Misa-chan Honda blushes brightly-" there already some problems"

"oh...sure we can go shopping ^^" -Kagura Sohma smiles-


End file.
